Everything's Changing
by PeytonMelissa
Summary: AU: In one year Peyton went from having everything she ever dreamed, to nothing. What happens when years later her and Lucas’ 15 year old daughter has to read An Unkindness of Ravens in class? Will it bring them together or just tear them a part? LP/NH/BJ
1. Memory Lane

**Everything's Changing**

In one year Peyton went from having everything she ever dreamed, to nothing. What happens when years later her and Lucas' 15 year old daughter has to read An Unkindness of Ravens in class? Will it bring them back together or just tear them a part?

When life has a different course for you then you expected, what will happen? Life throws you around sometimes, but you need to deal with the pain and get back up again, because good things can happen when you least expect it.

I give you Chapter 1 of my new Lucas & Peyton Fanfiction =)

Btw. Flashbacks – Italics && Present Time – Regular

**Chapter 1: Memory Lane**

When did things get so bad? When did everything change? I wake up in the morning exhausted and tired, just like every other day. I no longer sleep at night, I try but never can fall asleep so I lay staring a the ceiling. I stopped drawing, I lost all inspiration inside of me; my muse. It's been like this for about 11 years.

Days go quickly, my life flashing in front of my eyes, and never would I ever expected being alone, and divorced at 33. Well I'm not fully alone, I've got my friends and my beautiful daughter Sawyer, but I'm still searching for that thing that everyone else has. That feeling you get inside when you see that special someone or think of a certain person. The many hours you drift off aimlessly dreaming of them. I want that again, with all my heart. I had it once, and thought it would've been forever, but it quickly ended. Many long hours of fighting, the beginning of sleepless nights, sleeping on the couch or crashing at my best friends house. It was a marriage that had to end. Something that was meant to be forever quickly fell apart.

_Peyton: I want to have another baby._

_Lucas: What's wrong with just having Sawyer?_

_Peyton: Nothing, I just want another girl._

_Lucas: No._

_Peyton: Why not?_

_Lucas: With everything that happened last time with your pregnancy i don't want to chance it._

_Peyton: Lucas, the chance of that happening is one in million._

_Lucas: Well that one chance is too big to take._

_Peyton: Luke, just hear me out._

_Lucas: No, Peyton. We're not having another kid and that's final. (He walked out of the room)._

_Peyton: Lucas! (She screamed after him). We're not finished! Don't you walk away from me!_

_Lucas: No, Peyton we are finished!_

_Peyton: I want another kid._

_Lucas: We're not having another kid Peyton okay? Please stop being so stubborn._

_Peyton: Stubborn? You think I'm stubborn?_

_Lucas: I didn't mean it like that._

_Peyton: Oh I think you did._

_Lucas: Peyton, I didn't. _

_Peyton: I can't deal with you right now. (She turned to head out the door herself)._

_Lucas: Peyton (He grabbed her by the arm). Look at me. Look at me. PEYTON LOOK AT ME._

_Peyton: WHAT?_

_Lucas: Honey, I love you, but I don't want to take any risks. I've imagined my world without you, and I can't live in a world like that. Without you and me._

_Peyton: You won't have to._

_Lucas: You can't promise me that._

_Peyton: I can._

_Lucas: No, you can't. Peyton I'd love to have another child with you, I wouldn't be happier, but you don't know how I felt when I found you covered in blood on our bedroom floor. My heart stopped. When you weren't waking up, after the surgery. For 4 days, I couldn't eat, sleep, or breathe until you woke up. If you never woke up I would've died Peyton. I would've._

_Peyton: I have to go. (She got free of his grasp, grabbed her purse and walked out the door)._

That was only the beginning. What came next, everything that followed just went downhill from there, and well that's because i found out that i for one was pregnant.

_I walked to my best friends house and knocked on her door. She was the only smart one to lock theirs._

_Peyton: Hey._

_Brooke: P. Scott what's wrong?_

_Peyton: Lucas and I had a fight._

_Brooke: Honey, you and Lucas can work it out, no matter what it is._

_Peyton: I don't think so Brooke._

_Brooke: What was it about this time?_

_Peyton: I told him I wanted to have another kid._

_Brooke: I'm guessing he didn't take it to well?_

_Peyton: Brooke I think I'm pregnant._

_Brooke: Are you sure?_

_Peyton: Well no, but I'm late, and I'm never late._

_Brooke: Well than we should get you a test. (She said grabbing her keys so that they could leave, but was surprised when Peyton pulled out a brown bag)._

_Peyton: I brought one._

_Brooke: I'll wait out here and you go do it in the washroom._

_Peyton: Okay thanks. I was planning on doing, planning, i was planning on doing it with Lucas, with Luke, but then we got into our fight--_

_Brooke: It's okay I'm here for you, no matter what I'm here._

She doesn't understand how much those words meant to me, because as time went on I needed her more and more, and she was always there. She's my best friend, my sister, my Brooke Davis.

_(Brooke sat on the couch as she waited for me to finish. When i unlocked the door she jumped up from the couch, and she was beside me in an instant.)_

_Brooke: What's it say?_

_Peyton: I don't know I have to wait 5 minutes. (Those were the longest five minute of her life)._

_Brooke: You can look now. ( Peyton was off in another world) Peyton. (Brooke continues to try to regain Peyton's attention). Earth to Peyton!_

_Peyton: Yeah, yeah I'm right here._

_Brooke: You can check now._

_(Peyton looked down at the test)._

_Peyton: Great._

_Brooke: You're pregnant?_

_Peyton: Yeah. (Tears started form in her eyes)._

_Brooke: No, no no, don't cry. (Brooke got up from her spot and sat next to Peyton)._

_Peyton: Lucas will kill me._

_Brooke: Look, that boy loves you, it'll be okay. We may just need to knock some sense into him._

_Peyton: No it won't be okay. (A tear slipped down the side of Peyton right cheek as Brooke gently brushed it away)._

_Brooke: Do you want to stay here tonight?_

_Peyton: Yeah, I can't face him._

_Brooke: You mind if I tell him?_

_Peyton: I guess you can let him know, but don't say anything please._

_Brooke: I won't I promise, let me get you a blanket._

_Peyton: Thanks. _

_(Brooke walked into the bedroom where she searched for a blanket, then picked up the phone and called Lucas)._

_Lucas: Hello._

_Brooke: Hey._

_Lucas: Is Peyton with you?_

_Brooke: Yeah why?_

_Lucas: I've been driving around looking for her._

_Brooke: Why wouldn't you call here first?_

_Lucas: I tried it didn't go through, and her cell phone was off and Nathan and Haley said she wasn't with them, and I was freaking out, I was about to come by myself._

_Brooke: She's going to stay here tonight Luke._

_Lucas: No she's coming home._

_Brooke: She needs her space Luke, she just needs time._

_Lucas: I'm guessing you've heard about everything._

_Brooke: Pretty much._

_Lucas: I just can't loose her Brooke. We were so close last time._

_Brooke: I know Lucas, but you know Peyton, she wants what she wants, so maybe you should give in._

_Lucas: I can't._

_Brooke: Why don't you head back home, so that Sawyer can actually sleep instead of being in the back of your car._

_Lucas: Fine._

_Brooke: Things will be okay, just give it time, and you'll talk tomorrow._

_Lucas: I know, I just don't want her going to bed mad it's not good too._

_Brooke: She won't I'll make sure of it._

_(_**Two Weeks Later**_)._

_Julian: What's Peyton doing here?_

_Brooke: Her and Luke got in another fight._

_Julian: What this time?_

_Brooke: He found out she was pregnant._

_Julian: Isn't that a good thing?_

_Brooke: Not for them it isn't._

_(Two months later Peyton miscarried, and five months after that she had enough)._

_Peyton was almost always at Brookes house, when she realized why was she the one who had to move out? This was his fault anyway._

_Peyton: I want you out of the house._

_Lucas: No._

_Peyton: I WANT YOU OUT!_

_Lucas: IT'S MY HOUSE!_

_Peyton: No it's OUR house!_

_Lucas: You should move out your always at Brookes anyway._

_Peyton: I'm only there because you're here!_

_Lucas: Well then we'll keep it that way._

_Peyton: No. _

_Lucas: Yes._

_Peyton: This is all your fault anyway!_

_Lucas: Don't you blame this on me!_

_Peyton: You never wanted another child and then I miscarried, and you got your wish._

_Lucas: I would never wish that our child would die. What kind of person do you think I am?_

_Peyton: I don't know anymore. I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong._

_Lucas: I don't know who you are anymore either. This side of you. This is not the Peyton Sawyer I know._

_Peyton: You got that right Sawyer. Peyton Sawyer. I want a divorce!_

_Lucas: We can work this out._

_Peyton: Look it's over! Us, Me and You we're done._

_Lucas: Peyton we can go to counseling or something._

_Peyton: No, I don't want to, I just want this to be over._

_Lucas: Please._

_(Ignoring him completely Peyton continued)._

_Peyton: Sawyer's coming with me._

_Lucas: No she's not._

_Peyton: She's MY daughter!_

_Lucas: She's OUR daughter! _

_Peyton: Your not the one who had to carry her for 9 months._

_Lucas: What is she to me then?_

_Peyton: Nothing. She's nothing to you anymore. (She picked up Sawyer, and left the house with her)._

_(Once again Peyton ended up at Brooke's house, and over all this time Peyton had gotten stronger. She was tough, and didn't cry. She was cold, she didn't feel anymore, nothing but hate, so I wouldn't really call it tough, and she put her guard back up. One that took so long to tear down. Brooke opened the door to let her in, as Peyton quietly sat on the couch. They sat there in silence for a while till one of them decided to speak)._

_Peyton: Me and Luke are getting divorced._

_(This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to anyone, but especially them. They were Lucas and Peyton. He wrote two books about how much he loved her. They were an epic love story that never faded. Some of there friends were surprised when they heard the news, not knowing that things had gotten that bad.)_

_Lucas: I can't loose her._

_Haley: Everything will be okay._

_Lucas: For the first time in my life, I don't think it will._

_Haley: Luke, don't talk like that._

_Lucas: I can't help it. Peyton's my life, she's my world._

_Haley: Then tell her that!_

_Lucas: She doesn't want to talk or even look at me._

_Haley: That can't be true._

_Lucas: She took Sawyer._

_Haley: What?_

_Lucas: She said Sawyer was nothing to me anymore._

_Haley: She doesn't mean it._

_Lucas: I know, but you should've seen her she was so angry. Someone even I don't know._

_Haley: You'll work it out._

_Lucas: No we won't._

_(It was true, they wouldn't. On October 11th their divorce was final. Peyton went from a Scott back to a Sawyer. Her marriage was officially over)._

Sawyer is 15 years old, and about to start her first years as a freshman at Tree Hill high. Every other week she would change houses. One week she'd live at her moms, the next at her dads.

Her parents agreed with being friends, but you could tell there was tension between then when they were in the same room. Everything was harder for Peyton, Lucas and even Sawyer. Ever since she was a little girl, everyday on her birthday she wished they would be a family again. Every year since she was 7. She'd pray, she'd cry and her dreams, and wished never came true, and started to believe they never would.

Sawyer was a good student. She was quiet, and kept to herself, but was smart, and popular at the same time. She sat in her first class, english with Ms. Darren.

Ms. Darren: Welcome everyone to your first day at Tree Hill High as grade 9 students. Over the course of this semester we're going to be readying two books. Romeo and Juliet, and An Unkindness of Ravens.

--

New story idea. Let me know your thoughts :)

R&R please. Love Melly


	2. Please

**Everything's Changing**

Here's chapter 2, it's very short, but they won't all be I promise. Thanks for all the great reviews from the last chapter it meant a lot to me :)

Also, the more reviews, the more it makes me want to write and longer chapters so… xPP

**Chapter 2: Please**

(Sawyer parents never told her much about their past, they just never wanted to bring it up. She was still determined to figure out everything about them. Their story).

Ms. Darren: We are going to be reading these two novels and discussing the similarities, differences, and love. We are going to start with An Unkindness of Ravens by Lucas Scott.

(Rylie, Sawyers best friend whispered to her).

Rylie: Isn't Lucas Scott your dad?

Sawyer: Yeah, why? (Sawyer clearly wasn't paying any attention to the teacher).

Rylie: Why didn't you tell me he was an author?

Sawyer: What? He for sure did not write a book! I've never seen him pick up a book!

Ms. Darren: Now this story is a love story, about two people made for each other finding each other, through everything they go through to get there. Now when I call your name for attendance I'll hand you your copy of the book which you are to return to me in perfect condition at the end of the unit.

Ms. Darren: Alex Green?

Ms. Darren: Erin Hamiltion?

Ms. Darren: Sawyer Scott.

Sawyer: Right here.

Ms. Darren: If you don't mind me asking, are you related to Lucas Scott in anyway? (She asked as she handed her the novel).

Sawyer: Well my dad's name is Lucas Scott, but I doubt he wrote a book.

Ms. Darren: If you don't mind me asking who's your mother?

Sawyer: Peyton Sawyer why?

(Ms. Darren had a grin on her face).

Ms. Darren: Well I'd beg to differ, your father defiantly wrote this book.

Sawyer: How do you know?

Ms. Darren: Guess you'll just have to read it to find out.

Sawyer: Miss, please tell me!

Ms. Darren: Nope. Rylie Smith?

--

Ms. Darren: Okay tonight for homework. Read chapter 1, and answer summary questions.

Class: Ugh!

Ms. Darren: Oh shush, you're back in school!

--

Peyton: Hey kiddo, how was your first day?

Sawyer: Okay, just doing homework?

Peyton: You have homework on your first day?

Sawyer: Yeah, well it's high school.

Peyton: What you working on?

Sawyer: My english.

Peyton: Fun.

Sawyer: We're reading a book in class.

Peyton: Oh which?

Sawyer: An Unkindness of Ravens, I'm pretty sure you've heard of it right?

Peyton: Um yeah, why?

Sawyer: Well you're in it, and if I didn't know any better dad even wrote it.

Peyton: That's true.

Sawyer: Is that all your going to say?

Peyton: What do you want me to say?

Sawyer: All my life I wanted to know about your past, and story, and life and you never said anything! Never mentioned a thing and everything's written in a whole fucking book.

Peyton: Hey, watch your language!

Sawyer: Sorry, but you've never said anything to me ever why? Why not?

Peyton: Sweetie, I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to think about and talk about. It was a long time a go.

Sawyer: It's hard for you? You wanted the divorce!

Peyton: There was a reason behind it!

Sawyer: Well that would you like to inform me?

Peyton: Okay, first calm down. I'll tell you about it if you really want to know.

Sawyer: Please.

Peyton: Well your father and I were different. We were those characters you would read about in books. Not like Romeo and Juliet, but a fairytale, epic. The world expected us to be together forever, and then everything sort of went dark. It was about when you were 3 or 4, but the main reason happened before you were born. When I was pregnant with you we couldn't be happier, but I had a medical condition that meant that I had the risk of hemorrhagingduring pregnancy or labour.

Sawyer: What's that mean?

Peyton: It meant that if everything didn't go smoothly I could've died and you too, and there was a point where we talked about abortion, but I couldn't do it, and I wanted this baby, I wanted you.

Sawyer: But everything went smoothly cause otherwise you wouldn't be here right?

Peyton: Well the night we wed, I was 8 months pregnant, and I know I past out or something I can't remember because next thing I woke up in a hospital bed, and I was fine and so were you. It was a miracle, and we were so happy.

Sawyer: Then what happened?

Peyton: Well I really wanted to have another child, and in your fathers heart I know he wanted to too, but he didn't want to take the risks of anything happening to me.

Sawyer: Well that's understandable.

Peyton: Yeah, but then I found out I was pregnant.

Sawyer: Did you get an abortion?

Peyton: No, I could never--

Sawyer: Give it up for adoption?

Peyton: No! Well I miscarried, and thing got dark for me and things went downhill with our relationship. We spend most nights fight and everything fell apart and we realized that the world was wrong. We weren't meant to be, and we needed to stop fighting it.

Sawyer: I think you two belong together.

Peyton: I used too.

Sawyer: Why doesn't dad write anymore?

Peyton: I think he kind of just lost his inspiration, kind of like I did with my art.

Sawyer: What about before that. When did you and dad meet?

Peyton: I think most of that's in the book your reading.

Sawyer: I know it is but I want to hear it from you.

Peyton: Yeah?

Sawyer: Please?

Peyton: Sure, but not all tonight, you need to finish your homework anyway.

Sawyer: Okay. And mom.

Peyton: Yeah?

Sawyer: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too kid.

--

Short I know but forgive please, next will be longer!

R&R please. Love Melly


	3. Written In The Stars

**Everything's Changing**

Here's chapter 3, I've been loving all the reviews I've gotten and really take them into thought when writing new chapters so just want to know your opinions really do matter to me.

So please review :)

**Chapter 3: Written in the Stars.**

Peyton: Got all your stuff together?

Sawyer: Yeah.

Peyton: Meet me in the car then I'll take you over.

Sawyer: Okay!

(The next morning Peyton took Sawyer over to Lucas house since she was going to be staying there for the next week.)

Peyton: I'm just going to talk to your dad, get all your stuff then you can come inside.

Sawyer: Okay mom.

(Peyton walked to the door, and walked inside the house where she found Lucas in the kitchen).

Peyton: Guess what our daughter's reading?

Lucas: What?

Peyton: An Unkindness of Ravens!

Lucas: Well... don't you think it's about time she found out about our past?

Peyton: No! Not at all.

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Because!

Lucas: Why do you have to act like that?

Peyton: Like what?

Lucas: A bitch. Just let her read the damn book.

Peyton: I am, but I don't want her too.

Lucas: Well we can't change that.

Peyton: She made me promise to tell her everything, not just what's in the story.

Lucas: So you have a problem with her reading the book, but are fine with that?

Peyton: No, but I just can't say no to her.

Lucas: You want me to do it?

Peyton: No I have to, I just don't want her getting her hopes back up.

Lucas: She won't--

Peyton: She will, and we're not getting back together so i don't want her to get hurt.

Lucas: She won't, we'll figure it out. We will okay?

Peyton: Kay.

(He pulled her into a sweet hug, and they stood there for a little, until the door opened).

Sawyer: Oh-- I'm sorry for interrupting; I'll just go to the living room. (She quickly left the room).

Peyton: What did I tell you?

Lucas: I'll talk to her.

Peyton: Luke, also I think you should start writing again. You can do it, Your Art Matters. (With that she headed back to her car).

Lucas: Hey kid.

Sawyer: Hey dad.

Lucas: So what's new?

Sawyer: I'm reading your book.

Lucas: I heard.

Sawyer: So you used to date Aunt Brooke?

Lucas: Yeah, many moons a go.

Sawyer: You dated her and mom at the same time?

Lucas: I was kind of stupid.

Sawyer: Clearly. (Lucas gave her a look). Sorry.

Lucas: It's okay.

Sawyer: Have you written any other books?

Lucas: Just one.

Sawyer: What's it called?

Lucas: 'The Comet'.

Sawyer: And what's that about?

Lucas: Take a guess.

Sawyer: Mom?

Lucas: Yep. Now I want you to listen to me.

Sawyer: Sure.

Lucas: You mom and I are probably never going to get back together so I don't want you getting your hopes up. What we had was a long time a go and we've both moved on and are happy.

Sawyer: You're not happy you just hide it behind all your work.

Lucas: I am happy, and so is your mother. Now if you excuse me I'm just going to go on the computer for a moment so watch TV or something.

Sawyer: Whatever.

(He sat by the computer and for the first time in 11 years, opened up Microsoft Word to a blank page and started typing. It must have been for a while because he was interrupted by the phone ringing and had pages written).

Lucas: Hello.

Haley: Hey. What you doing?

Lucas: Writing.

Haley: Writing? (She almost spit out what she was drinking).

Lucas: Yeah.

Haley: You've gotten inspired? Is there a new girl in your life?

Lucas: No-- -

Haley: An old girl?

Lucas: No-- -

Haley: Peyton?

Lucas: Haley seriously.

Haley: I'll stop.

Lucas: Good.

Haley: Anyway is Sawyer there?

Lucas: Yeah.

Haley: That means you saw Peyton today.

Lucas: Yes it did, now Haley!-- -

Haley: Fine, sorry. I'll leave you alone.

Lucas: Bye.

Nathan: What was that about?

Haley: Lucas is writing again.

Nathan: How bout that.

Haley: And he saw Peyton today, cause Sawyer's there, and there's no one new in his life.

Nathan: Are you trying to hint at me that, they may be you know-- -

Haley: That's exactly what I think.

Nathan: Just let me say, you and Brooke are worse then the kids.

Haley: We are not.

Nathan: You jump up and down when you hear Lucas and Peyton had a conversation. Seriously?

Haley: Fine I suppose your right.

Nathan: I am.

Sawyer: Dad?

Lucas: I'm in here (he called from his office).

Sawyer: What you doing?

Lucas: Nothing. Anything you want to do today?

Sawyer: Nothing in particular.

Lucas: Which is?

Sawyer: Can you tell me your side of the story?

Lucas: Story-- -

Sawyer: Like everything after the book, and maybe even the book because no way you can write everything in that.

Lucas: I don't know.

Sawyer: Please? (She asked with her bright puppy dog eyes).

Lucas: Fine.

Sawyer: Yay!

Lucas: Where do you want me to start?

Sawyer: It's your story you decide.

--

This was a little longer so I didn't lie.

R&R please. Love Melly


	4. Bank Job

**Everything's Changing**

I'm glad people like this story, I wasn't really sure of it at first but I love it. It's my favourite, I like it better than WTTWEUTW.

**Chapter 4: Bank Job**

Haley: Hey.

Brooke: Hey Tutor mom.

Haley: So…?

Brooke: So…How's it going?

Haley: Amazing! I have great news to tell you!

Brooke: 1 second.

Haley: It's about Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke: You've got my attention. (Brooke turned so that she was facing Haley instantly).

Haley: Well Lucas' is writing again.

Brooke: So what does that have to do with Peyton?

Haley: She has been his only inspiration ever!

Brooke: This is great if he's writing. We need to still it from him.

Haley: That's a great idea!

Brooke: Well it did come from me so of course it is.

Haley: We need to wait a little though, since he just started today.

Brooke: Know anything else?

Haley: Just that he for sure saw Peyton today, because she dropped off Sawyer.

Brooke: I would love seeing them back together, maybe it would make Peyton draw again. As much as she loves her music, she loves her art, but she loves Lucas more than any of those, she just won't admit it.

Haley: You know years a go when she wanted the divorce I told Lucas not to sign the papers?

Brooke: If she found out she would've killed you.

Haley: I know, but I knew one day if they got divorced they'd want to be together again. Look at Nathan and me, after I went on tour with Chris Keller and came back, we were able to work past it.

Brooke: So we need a plan, besides stealing the manuscript.

Haley: With our minds I'm sure we can think of something.

Brooke: Oh I'm sure we will.

--

Lucas: Sawyer.

Lucas: Sawyer, you've got to wake up for school.

Sawyer: Ughh.

Lucas: C'mon!

Sawyer: Go away!

Lucas: Be down in 10 minutes!

(Sawyer pulled her lazy ass out of bed, and made her way downstairs).

Lucas: You don't want to be late for school, so eat up. And you're going to Brooke's after school okay?

Sawyer: Got it!

Lucas: And I know your reading the book and everything but no asking her questions you can ask me an your mother, but not anyone else.

Sawyer: But—

Lucas: You hear me?

Sawyer: Yeah, I got it.

--

Ms. Darren: I hope over you all finished your questions we're going to go over them today. Lets start with number 1 shall we? Riley please read the question.

Riley: Does true love exist?

Ms. Darren: Who would like to answer? Sawyer?

Sawyer: Umm. Okay. In the book I'd say yes, but in real life no.

Ms. Darren: Any particular reasons behind this?

Sawyer: Well my dad wrote this book, and it's about my mom. And there life isn't a fairytale now.

Ryan: Your dad wrote this?

Sawyer: That's what I said.

Ryan: This is so easy for her she'll totally ace the unit!

Polina: So did Lucas marry Brooke cause your names Sawyer?

Sawyer: My dad is Lucas, and my mom is Peyton, but I am named after Brooke. She's my aunt.

Ryan: Wow your family must be rich!

Ms. Darren: That's enough Ryan. Sawyer I think that's completely correct. In real life things don't happen the way everyone expects, it takes a different path sometimes, like a wrong turn down a road. Sometimes you make your way back, and sometimes your lost forever.

(Hopefully that wasn't the same with her parents, she wanted them back together).

Brooke: How was school sweetie?

Sawyer: Fine. We're reading An Unkindness of Ravens in class.

Brooke: Really?

Sawyer: Yep, I've read all about you.

Brooke: Well just don't be like that.

Sawyer: So I was thinking, you want to help me get my parents back together?

(Brooke nearly spit out her drink).

Brooke: What?

Sawyer: I know it'll be hard, but I really want my parents back together. You in?

Brooke: Hell yes! I should tell Haley you're in.

Sawyer: Wait what?

Brooke: Oh me and Haley have been planning to get them back together since they broke up.

Sawyer: Haven't succeeded yet?

Brooke: We never put our plan into action, but I'm thinking now's a fine time to do so.

Sawyer: I think so too.

Brooke: Well not only because of that, but because your father was writing yesterday.

Sawyer: Yeah, he was in his office for a long time.

Brooke: I need to find out these things sooner!

Sawyer: Is something wrong with that?

Brooke: No it's great. See your dad hasn't written anything since your mom and him got divorced, and if he's writing it means he got inspired, and his only inspiration is your mother.

Sawyer: I saw they two of them hugging yesterday.

Brooke: This is so great! Okay, I'll see if Haley can get her butt over here so we can talk business. I can't wait!

(So Brooke, went to her phone and called Haley to see if she could come over. She could, she would be there in less than 5 minutes.)

--

R&R please. Love Melly


	5. Your Secret's Safe With Me

**Everything's Changing**

Cause of Angell's awesome pawsome review I decided to update tonight for my FanFormers. Anyway for those of you with questions hopefully they're answered in this chapter.

**Chapter 5: Your Secret's Safe With Me**

Haley: Haley at your service!

Brooke: Hey Tigger, come in.

Haley: So what was this instant, emergency, get your ass over here right now cause there's a fire, meeting about?

Brooke: Well Sawyer, here wants to help her parents get back together.

Haley: Oh she does, does she?

Sawyer: Yep.

Haley: Well I approve of this.

Brooke: Glad to know. Now we're going to start with the rules.

Haley: Yes sir!

Brooke: Rule #1: No one finds out especially Lucas and Peyton.

Rule #2: I don't have a rule 2.

Sawyer: Nice, Aunt Brooke.

Brooke: Watch it.

Sawyer: Sorry.

Haley: Well keeping things from them will be easy, but we need like a real plan.

Sawyer: Or trick them on a date.

Brooke: Haley remember -- -?

Haley: With me and Nathan that time -- -?

Brooke: Yeah in highschool -- -?

Haley: That could work.

Brooke: My thoughts exactly.

Sawyer: Do one of you want to fill me in? (Sawyer was completely lost).

Brooke: Well in high school I kind of broke up Haley and Nathan, who weren't exactly going out yet, but they were on that path of you know -- -

Haley: So she set Nathan and I on a date. Where we had clues to go somewhere and we'd go there and get another clue. It was something just for fun, and it was the start of our relationship -- -

Brooke: But then they got in a fight that night, but not because of me or what I did.

Sawyer: It's worth a shot.

Haley: So lets think of what to set them up with.

Brooke: We can do it where one of them is aware, or just kind of give them clues pretending it's some dare night thing.

Haley: Oh my god dare night! Do you remember that?

Brooke: Ugh I was paired with Felix.

Haley: You guys totally dated!

Brooke: But eww!

Sawyer: Who's this Felix? Is he in the book too?

Brooke: I think he is.

Haley: And Anna.

Sawyer: Who's Anna?

Brooke: Your moms les-- -

Haley: One of your moms friends and Felix's brother.

Sawyer: That's not what Brooke was going to say.

Brooke: Yes it was.

Sawyer: You're a horrible lier.

Brooke: I know,.

Sawyer: So you admit you were lying?

Brooke: I ugh…-- -

Haley: Okay you got us.

Sawyer: What were you going to say Brooke?

Brooke: That I cannot say. When you're older.

Sawyer: I'm 15!

Brooke: Yeah you can wait.

Sawyer: Not fair!

Haley: Anyway back to buisness.

Brooke: Okay we are not going to tell them what's going on, and they'll have to take their cards from different stating locations and they'll meet at the second place. We will also have cards which are fake so they think we're playing.

Haley: Sounds sneaky.

Brooke: People will be partnered, like on dare night , but it's totally random so you get a card and clue and whoever ends up at the same location as you is your partner. And Lucas and Peyton will just so happen to be together.

Haley: Baby steps.

Sawyer: Will it work? Cause I know their agreement is friends, but they hardly even talk except for yesterday, but I missed most of the conversation. I just walked in on them hugging.

Brooke: Okay, so lets type of some of these cards, Sawyer your going to have to keep them with you cause I'll loose them and Haley, has Nathan and Jamie.

Sawyer: I know the perfect place to hide them.

Haley: Great. Well I've got to run, so let me know what you come up with later.

Sawyer: Bye Aunt Haley.

Brooke: See you later Tigger.

Sawyer: So, Aunt Brooke how long's Julian away for this time?

Brooke: 3 more days. I can't wait for him to get back.

Sawyer: You're going to give him a treat ay?

Brooke: SAWYER!

Sawyer: What? You know it's true.

Brooke: It is not! ..... and even if it was you do not talk like that.

Sawyer: How many times do I need to tell you I'm 15?

Brooke: Well you can't date till your 30.

Sawyer: You were totally having sex at 15!

Brooke: Yes, I was, but you're not going too. Now can we get back to this plan?

Sawyer: Can you take me to moms after?

Brooke: Aren't you at your dads this week?

Sawyer: Yeah, but I need to talk to her.

Brooke: I'm here if you ever need to talk too you know that.

Sawyer: Yeah I do. Thanks.

Brooke: Okay what's a romantic place?

Sawyer: The beach?

Brooke: The riverwalk?

Sawyer: The c.d store?

Brooke: I got it the rivercourt! The c.d store?

Sawyer: What?

Brooke: You are just like your mother.

Sawyer: The rivercourt? Oh right that basketball place from the book. Where is it?

Brooke: By the battleship, near the river. You dad used to always play basketball there.

Sawyer: From how much I've read I think that's a good place.

Brooke: It's perfect.

(They talked and worked on the cards for an hour, before Sawyer took the cards they printed for "Dare Night" and hid them in her An Unkindness of Ravens Book. Her mom would never look there).

--

Peyton: Oh Sawyer, what are you doing here?

Sawyer: I wanted to talk to you, Brooke brought me.

Peyton: Oh okay. Come in.

Sawyer: Mom, I want to know more about you and dad. Everything.

Peyton: Sawyer -- -

Sawyer: Mom, I need to know. I need too.

Peyton: Come with me.

Sawyer: Where are we going?

Peyton: You going to follow or not?

(They walked into Peyton's bedroom and into her walk in closest. When you looked up there was a square imprinted in the ceiling with a little strap sticking out. Peyton pulled it let the square open to reveal an attic and stairs).

Sawyer: We have an attic?

Peyton: Yeah, come up.

Sawyer: What's up there?

Peyton: This. (Peyton found a box, and brought it closer to Sawyer).

Sawyer: What's that.

Peyton: My Lucas box.

Sawyer: You have a dad box?

Peyton: Yes, but that's not the point. You want to know things, well inside are letters, pictures, books, drawings and music. I can't be up here when you look at everything because it because I can't, but go ahead, I'll be downstairs.

Sawyer: Thanks mom.

Peyton: No problem.

(Sawyer looked through the photos of smiling faces, and happy drawings, and wedding albums, and baby photos, and letters. Everything that was in there. After she pulled out her book and started reading only to drfit off into a sleep. Peyton came upstairs to check on Sawyer who was sleeping. So she picked her up and carried her to her room. She was starting to be really heavy for Peyton to hold since she was 15, but she was small. She went back up to put the box away and saw Sawyer copy of an Unkindness of Ravens laying flat on the floor. As she went to pick it up a whole bunch of cards fell out. Peyton reached to the ground picked up the cards and started reading what each and everyone said).

--

R&R please. Love Melly


	6. Regrets

**Everything's Changing**

So I really just wanted to get this chapter out there. I wanted to make it longer, but you'll see why it's not at the end, once you've read it. Hopefully that's fine with you. Next chapter has the ability of being long.

I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, and feedback I've gotten for my story. You encouraging words mean a lot. I can not stress that enough. Until you're a writer you don't know how good it feels to read a review about someone loving your story or chapter.

So please if you any feedback at all review or PM it too me. Questions, Concerns, Comments etc.

**AN: **I'm going away for the summer in about 16 days. I'll try and update as much as possible before then. For all my readers I will not abandon this story ever. I will update it when I get home from my two months at camp. However a couple days after that I'm going away for a week to return on August 31st. Then I have a sweet sixteen I'm attending the next night, but you should have a new chapter by them.

I love you all so much ;)

**Chapter 6: Regrets**

(Peyton wasn't too sure of what to think of these cards. But from what it looked like someone had a plan in motion, and she knew Brooke Davis was defiantly in charge. She left Sawyer at the house alone since she was old enough, and made her way to Brooke's house).

Brooke: Hey P-- -

Peyton: What the hell is this? (Peyton asked as she waved the cards in her face).

Brooke: Oh those, are for dare night. You know like we did in high school? Sawyer thought it would be fun for us adults to do something.

Peyton: Then why are these cards only have Lucas' and my names on them? If I didn't know any better-- -

Brooke: Chill. We're not doing anything. I simple gave Sawyer the cards to give to you and Luke on that night, now I'll have to make new ones.

Peyton: Where's everyone else's?

Brooke: I have mine and Julian's and Haley has her and Nathan's well actually Jamie does.

Peyton: Oh.

Brooke: Something bothering you?

Peyton: No, sorry for accusing you.

Brooke: I can tell when something's on your mind.

Peyton: I'm fine.

Brooke: Peyt.

Peyton: I let Sawyer look through the Lucas box.

Brooke: I thought I burned that with you.

Peyton: No that was the other one.

Brooke: Peyton don't get mad at me but why do you still have those boxes, or box I mean you've been divorced for 11 years.

Peyton: You want to know the truth?

Brooke: Yeah.

Peyton: I never thought he'd agree to it. The divorce I thought he would fight for me you know, but he didn't. I may have given up, but I was hormonal too, so I couldn't control myself, but I didn't think he'd sign the papers and we'd actual go through with it.

_Haley: Luke, don't do it._

_Lucas: What?_

_Haley: Sorry, but I don't think you should._

_Nathan: Dude, it's true once you've gone through with it you'll regret it._

_Lucas: I'm doing it for her, this is what she wants._

_Haley: But it's not what she really wants! She's just confused. You both just lost another child._

_Lucas: Things haven't been good for a while now._

_Haley: I know you two, you can work through any problems._

_Lucas: All but this one. I'm going to sign the papers, and set her and me free._

_Nathan: Luke, I have to seriously agree with Haley don't do it._

_Lucas: Neither of you are going to change my mind. _

_Haley: Luke-- -_

_Lucas: No._

_Haley: Just think about it._

Brooke: You still love him don't you?

Peyton: I think I always will, but it's time for me to move on. Same goes for him.

Brooke: Did you ever think of trying again?

Peyton: Oh god no. I don't want that.

_Lucas: Are you sure this is what you want?_

_Peyton: This is what I want._

_Lucas: I want to be able to see Sawyer still._

_Peyton: That's fine with me, she's your daughter._

_Lucas: I know, but before-- -_

_Peyton: I know what I said before, but your doing something I want so I'm doing something you want._

_Lucas: It's like a deal?_

_Peyton: Pretty much. _

_Lucas: Peyt, I still think there's another way to work through this._

_Peyton: There isn't, but please just sign the damn papers!_

_Lucas: Fine, but I still love you, nothing will change that._

Brooke: He still loves you, you know that?

Peyton: What?

Brooke: Peyt, he actually was writing today after you saw each other, you can't say that's coincidence.

Peyton: Brooke, please.

Brooke: Peyton, the way the boys still looks at you speaks 100 words. He can't deny it and neither can you. Dare night tomorrow night. You better play it'll be fun. Like old times.

Peyton: Fine I'll play, but me and Luke, are never going to happen so please just stop trying.

(Peyton made her way back to her home. She checked on Sawyer who was still sleeping, and found her cell phone with various missed calls from Lucas. Crap! Peyton dialed a familiar number and placed the phone to her ear).

Lucas: Sawyer where the hell have you been I've been calling all night!-- -

Peyton: Hey, Luke it's me.

Lucas: Peyton?

Peyton: Yeah, Sawyer's here. She came to talk to me, and then fell asleep.

Lucas: Okay.

Peyton: You want me to bring her over?

Lucas: No she's sleeping it's fine.

Peyton: Kay, she'll be there tomorrow for sure.

Lucas: It's fine really, at least I know she's safe. Well goodnight Peyton.

Peyton: Goodnight Lucas.

(They hung up the phone. Lucas looked back at his computer screen, where pages and pages were filled with words. His third novel was coming a long great. He hasn't felt this inspired in a long time. And it's a good thing. No it's a great thing. He decides it's time to send an e-mail to his editor. When he stopped writing, they told him not to e-mail then anymore till he had another book in him. And now he did.)

_Lindsay: Lucas I'm still your editor, but I can't be your editor if I have nothing to edit!_

_Lucas: I'm sorry._

_Lindsay: Please say you have something._

_Lucas: I've got nothing. I just keep deleting everything I've written._

_Lindsay: You can't have nothing._

_Lucas: Oh but I do._

_Lindsay: Well if you have nothing written in one more month we're going to have to drop you I'm sorry. We need people who can actually make us money, and with you we're not gaining anything. _

_Lucas: Please, I just need more time._

_Lindsay: We've given you time. That's all you have left._

**Dare Night**

Brooke: All of you have envelopes with you clues. Each person starts out by themselves after following their first 5 clues, they will end up at a location where they have to meet up with another one of us. You read all the clues and figure out which one place to go. Wait till your partner ends up there too. You each will have one word of the next clue. When you put them together it will tell you where to go. After that the clues will be rewarded to you or hidden. You must work as a team. Whoever has the most points as a couple at the end of the night wins. Everyone in?

Haley: Hell yeah!

Nathan: I'm in!

Jamie: Me too!

Brooke: You're not playing.

Jamie: Why not?

Brooke: Too young.

Jamie: What if I get Sawyer to play too?

Brooke: Fine if it's okay with her parents.

Peyton: Yeah whatever.

Lucas: I'm in.

(At this moment the door to Brooke's place unlocked and Julian appeared, he walked over to Brooke and kissed her on the cheek).

Julian: Hey babe-- - what's this?

Brooke: Dare night. Want to play?

Julian: Sure.

Brooke: Good thing I made extra cards.

Jamie: I'm going to call Sawyer to see if she'll play excuse me.

Skills: I'm in dawg.

Bevin: Me six!

Brooke: Peyton? You promised.

Peyton: Fine.

Jamie: SAWYER'S COMING YES! Now I can play!

Brooke: Okay, everyone take your first card, and off you go. You'll meet up with a random partner then. Work together, hard, and try to win, even though you'll obviously loose to me.

(Peyton leaned over to Lucas, and whispered in his ear.)

Peyton: With our luck, and our friends scheming we're going to be partners. Just wait and see.

(She read her first card again. Since it's not the first time she's seen it. _It's a place where you can go._ The rivercourt? The beach? The riverwalk? The cemetery? It could be any place. _Books are for authors, and readers. _A bookstore? _The rivercourt's for basketball._

The rivercourt? _You can go shopping there._ Not the rivercourt then, but it could be a bookstore? _Alley._ An alley? Then it hit her. She knew where to go).

(Lucas' read his cards and knew in less than a minute where to be, and was off. Same with the others. Everyone was on there way. Tonight was going to be a great night. Of memories, fun, friendship and even love.)

--

btw. This would've been up sooner if the document uploader wasn't down all night. Anyway exams are coming up this week so I'm really busy, and have my gymnastics competition tomorrow, and have my gymnastics end of the year party coming up. I need to learn a whole dance in two days, which we still need to make up. I'm going crazy with stress. So not good!

R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the W. What does that spell? Review please. Love Melly


	7. Dare Night

**Everything's Changing**

Dare night I'm cutting into two chapters since it's longish :)

Hope you all don't mind, and will still totally love the story. Thanks for all the great reviews, I love you all so much. For my readers, it's really hard thinking of ideas 'cause every time I kept thinking of the dare night in the show, and was like damn can't use that, so I may have stolen a couple things from the dare night in the show. But it'll still be interesting because they're older and supposed to be 'wiser'.

**Chapter 7: Dare Night**

(Before the game started Brooke sent text messages to everyone saying they'd need proof with photos, so to take pictures on their phones, since she knew they all had cameras).

(Peyton waited around at her location. She saw a dark strange figure walking up main street towards her. As the figure came into view it was exactly who she expected. One, Lucas Scott. The put their two clues together which lead them into the store they were in front of. It said _Ask Cashier_ so they walked inside _C.D Alley_ and did just that.)

The First Real Clue: _On one album hidden in the store is your next clue._

(They searched through rows of albums looking for just one).

Lucas: Found it yet?

Peyton: What do you think?

Lucas: Sorry for asking.

Peyton: Why are we looking in like rock, and pop?

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Think about who set up this game.

Lucas: True.

(They made themselves over to a different section of albums. One stood out of the rest with a pink sticky note on it. _Wish – The Cure_).

Lucas: Your favourite album.

Peyton: You remember?

Lucas: How could I forget?

_Lucas: I hate the cure._

_Peyton: How could you hate the cure?_

_Lucas: Well their music's depressing and whiny._

_Peyton: I don't even know you. And you bought me tickets to see them after graduation._

_Lucas: But that was because you love them, and I love you._

_Peyton: You really need to listen to their album wish, you can't hate that one. _

_Lucas: The song Friday I'm In Love, isn't that bad._

_Peyton: But the album Wish is my favourite so I really think you should give it another listen._

_Lucas: Fine, for you._

_Peyton: Yay! (She ran to put the record on)._

--

(Jamie was paired up with Sawyer since they were the last to join the game. Jamie wanted one last evening of fun before he left for collage. 3rd year. School was fun, but he missed his family back home, so when he was in Tree Hill he wanted to enjoy it.

Brooke was with Nathan, and Haley was with Julian. Brooke and Haley decided the Lucas and Peyton set up was too obvious if they were in their actual couples.)

Jamie: Hello? (He answered his phone).

Sawyer: I am totally lost, and know we're partners already, so where am I supposed to go?

Jamie: The beach.

Sawyer: Are you serious?

Jamie: Yeah.

Sawyer: Oh.

Jamie: Don't worry Brooke made the cards confusing, I finally figured it out.

Sawyer: Okay I'll meet you there.

--

Nathan: Brooke.

Brooke: Hey, partner.

Nathan: So where are we going?

Brooke: To spy on Lucas and Peyton.

Nathan: I thought this was dare night.

Brooke: It is for everyone else.

Nathan: Why didn't you make you and Haley partners, then I could've played.

Brooke: I didn't think of it.

Nathan: Wait, you set up Lucas and Peyton?

Brooke: Duh!

Nathan: So they're partners right now?

Brooke: Yeah.

Nathan: Peyton's going to kill you.

Brooke: She won't, because secretly I know this is what she wants.

Nathan: Where are they?

Brooke: We have some time to spare, want a coffee?

Nathan: Sure.

--

Haley: Julian I see you're my partner.

Julian: That I am.

Haley: Cool. So any idea where we'll be going?

Julian: None.

(They put their cards together.)

Haley: Movie Theatre.

Julian: That's simple enough.

Haley: Let's go.

--

(Peyton and Lucas next place was two shops down Main Street. _Edge of Urge._ A lingerie store.)

Peyton: Are you serious? (Peyton asked as she stood outside the door of the shop).

Lucas: Well you know Brooke.

Peyton: I swear I'm going to kill her.

Lucas: C'mon lets go. (He grabbed her arm, and walked inside).

Peyton: Lets get searching.

(Peyton helplessly looked through racks, and hangers of clothing finding nothing).

Peyton: You know this would go a lot faster if you helped.

(Lucas could only laugh).

Peyton: What?

Lucas: I found it 10 minutes a go.

Peyton: Why wouldn't you tell me?

Lucas: I like watching you. (Lucas admitted, as Peyton blushed).

Peyton: Um, we should open the next clue.

Lucas: Yeah, you're right.

_Go to this location: 1234 MainStreet (it's a place off the riverwalk)._

Peyton: Great another address.

Lucas: You know you could pretend to enjoy this.

Peyton: Well I'm playing aren't I? C'mon. (And Lucas followed).

--

Sawyer: Sorry I took so long. (She stated as she gave Jamie a hug).

Jamie: It's okay.

Sawyer: You know how long this beach is?

Jamie: I have an idea. So what's you card say?

Sawyer: _Look._

Jamie: Mine says _around. _Great that means we need to search the beach.

Sawyer: Not exactly I found it as I was walking to find you.

Jamie: Awesome.

Sawyer: _Go for a swim in the ocean, in your clothes._ Are you serious it's freezing!

Jamie: It's a dare right? Here I'll do it, all you have to do is take a photo.

Sawyer: Okay.

--

Haley: Clue, oh clue where are you? (she sung).

Julian: You've got a great voice.

Haley: Thanks.

(Julian walked over to the ticket booth.)

Julian: Hi, do you happen to have a clue for us?

Ticket Guy: Yeah, here.

Haley: What does it say?

Julian: _Interrupt a movie enough to get people to throw popcorn on you._

Haley: I think you should take this one.

Julian: Fine.

Haley: Thanks.

--

Peyton: _Le Rose _(Peyton saw the restaurant in front of them)?

Lucas: The address matches.

Peyton: I never knew that this was the address to _Le Rose._

Lucas: You remember the last time we were here?

Peyton: Yeah. (Peyton answered, as she had a flashback of that time).

_Peyton: Where are we going?_

_Lucas: Shh. (Peyton was blind folded as Lucas led her to a mysterious location)._

_Peyton: Seriously Luke, where are we?_

_Lucas: You ready?_

_Peyton: Yeah! _

_(Lucas took off the blind fold to show one table set outside Le Rose. It had rose pedals on the path of the riverwalk, and candles lit on the table. Le Rose was the most fancy, expensive restaurant in Tree Hill. It was a major spot, because of the gorgeous lighting and beautiful river view. It was the perfect location for seeing stars in the sky, and the fireflies flying above the lamps.)_

_Peyton: Luke, it's beautiful._

_Lucas: Happy Anniversary!_

Lucas: Peyt, you okay?

Peyton: Yeah I'm fine.

(On the same table they sat last time had candles, and a card with the number 4 on it for their fourth clue. _Order your favourite dish for the other person.)_

--

Brooke: They should be at _Le Rose_ by now.

Nathan: You sent them there?

Brooke: Dude, it's like their first date in 11 years, I think they deserve to go somewhere nice.

Nathan: Well what are we waiting for?

Brooke: No idea. Lets go.

--

Sawyer: Aren't you cold?

Jamie: No it's fine. I'll dry off.

Sawyer: We can go get you new clothes.

Jamie: I'm fine, is there another clue with the 2nd?

Sawyer: Yeah. _Go to the batting cage._

Jamie: You any good at baseball?

Sawyer: No but, I'll take one for the team.

--

Haley: I can't believe you did that!

Julian: I feel so dirty now.

Haley: Well you've got popcorn on you and some pop.

Julian: But, did you get the photo?

Haley: When I finally stopped laughing yes.

Julian: Lets just find out what we have to do next.

Haley: I've got the clue right here.

--

Waitor: Here's your meals.

Peyton: Lobster? You hate lobster.

Lucas: I know but you love it.

--

Brooke: Duck behind that bush over there. (Brooke said pointing to a bush).

Nathan: Seriously?

Brooke: Yes.

Nathan: You owe me.

Brooke: I owe you nothing.

--

Sawyer: So what exactly do we do here?

Jamie: Maybe flip over the card?

Sawyer: _Hit the fastest wall with you head._

Jamie: Well good luck. You can wear a helmet right?

Sawyer: I would hope so!

--

Julian: So what's it say?

Haley: Some address.

Julian: Well lets get to it.

--

Peyton: Doesn't this seem more like a set up, rather than dare night?

Lucas: Yeah, but it's been fun.

Peyton: Ready for the next clue?

Lucas: Hit me with it.

Peyton: Go to _The Arcade_ and look in the photo booth for your next clue.

Lucas: The arcade?

Peyton: The photo booth? I'm going to kill Brooke.

Lucas: Why?

Peyton: You'll see, I just have a feeling I know what the clue's going to say. (And Lucas did too).

--

So I had my competition today and got fourth overall so I was little disappointed, but I got third on beam, and bars. They marked me unfairly on floor I've got to say. Well I've got my geography exam on Wednesday which I'm really nervous for but wanted to get another update in first since I love you all so much, and you deserve it.

Read and Review please. Love Melly


	8. Continued

**Everything's Changing**

I had my geography exam today. I really hope I passed. It wasn't too hard, but you never know.

Let me just say totally forgot Skills and Bevin were playing so please forgive me :P

**Chapter 8: Continued**

Peyton: Here we are.

Lucas: Now where's the photo booth?

(They looked around for a moment).

Lucas: Oh found it. Right over there.

(They started walking towards the photo booth).

Peyton: Don't you feel really old walking through here? (She asked as she saw teenagers giving them awkward looks).

Lucas: When I'm with you never.

Peyton: You've got to stop saying things like that.

Lucas: Why?

Peyton: Because you do.

Lucas: Are we supposed to look for the card or is it on the back?

Peyton: Let me check the back. Oh here it is. (She read it in her head and her face fell).

Lucas: What's it say?

Peyton: Read for yourself.

Lucas: _Take 1 set of 4 photos in the photo booth kissing your partner._

Peyton: I just can't do that.

Lucas: Peyt, it's just a dare.

Peyton: I can't I'm sorry.

Lucas: Look, if we do this and give Brooke the satisfaction she wants she can be happy and then we can move on with our lives. It won't mean anything.

Peyton: Fine, lets get it over with. (She stated as she climbed into the photo booth with Lucas' following).

Brooke: Did you see that? They both went into the photo booth!

Nathan: And what did the card say?

Brooke: They have to take photos kissing their partner.

Nathan: That's just mean, seriously.

Brooke: But maybe that one kiss will make them realize they're meant to be together.

Nathan: I don't think it works like that, but okay.

Brooke: Do you have to be so down?

Nathan: Sorry.

--

Haley: I still can't believe you did that! (Haley exclaimed as they walked to their next location).

Julian: Me either!

Haley: That was seriously hilarious, you doing that dance.

Julian: It's called the _Hoedown Throw down._

Haley: The what?

Julian: _The Hoedown Throw down, by Miley Cyrus._

Haley: I don't even-- -

Julian: I work in the movie industry.

Haley: That explains so much.

--

Jamie: You can do it Sawyer!

Sawyer: It's harder than it looks.

Jamie: Just do it and then it'll be over.

Sawyer: Fine, but if you don't get the picture I swear I don't care if you're my cousin I will kill you.

Jamie: Don't worry I'll get it.

Sawyer: Good.

Jamie: 3…..2…..1. Got it!

Sawyer: Thank god!

Jamie: You know what's next?

Sawyer: Um.. go to the four seasons hotel.

Jamie: It's like 2 blocks away.

Sawyer: Off we go.

--

Julian: A mattress store? Flip over the card.

Haley: Lets see, go and test 5 mattresses in the store before getting yelled out.

Julian: That doesn't sound bad.

Haley: It actually sounds relaxing.

--

Brooke: How long have they been in there?

Nathan: About 30 seconds.

Brooke: That's it?

Nathan: They wouldn't have even been able to put the money in yet.

Brooke: Can they hurry it up?

Nathan: Why don't you go tell them.

Brooke: I would, but were not supposed to be here!

Nathan: Aww, well then I guess your just going to have to wait.

Brooke: You suck?

Skills: Hey, what you doing hiding?

Nathan: We are spying.

Bevin: On who?

Brooke: What are you guys doing here, aren't you playing?

Skills: We decided not to, sorry.

Brooke: That's okay it was never really about you anyway.

Bevin: Baby can we go now?

Skills: Yeah, alright dawgs, later.

--

Peyton: Are you ready?

Lucas: You make it seem like we've never done this before.

Peyton: Well we shouldn't be doing this.

Lucas: It'll be fun.

Peyton: Fun?

Lucas: You know what I meant.

Peyton: You have two dollars?

Lucas: Here.

(He handed her the money as she slid it in the coin slot. The photo booth lights flashed on),

Machine: You're first photo is in 5 seconds.

(Lucas leaned towards Peyton, as she did the same to him. Their lips met in the middle, but one innocent kiss ended up turning into a heated make out session. A battle between the tongues, and the lost love of two ex-lovers. The photos finished 10 minutes ago and they were still getting at it. Neither one of them noticed the time flash by. Sparks flew, like the world was being put back into place. If only Brooke could see them right now.)

Brooke: They are so having sex in the photo booth!

Nathan: They are not!

Brooke: What could be the reason for the two of them taking so long?

Nathan: Maybe they're talking, or they snuck out the other exit.

Brooke: There's another exit?

Nathan: Yep.

Brooke: Shit.

(Finally Lucas and Peyton parted).

Peyton: Um.. wow.

Lucas: Yeah.

(It was kind of awkward now).

Lucas: Um we should get back to the game. (They stepped out of the photo booth Lucas quickly grabbing their printed photos. He was in awe. He just fell in love with Peyton Sawyer all over again. He wanted her to have the same feelings towards him as he did for her. But that shot was 1 in a million. He knew where she stood on their relationship, which was only going to cause trouble).

--

Sawyer: You flip over the card this time.

Jamie: _Sneak inside the private hotel then take the elevator to the 17__th__ floor for Seventeen magazine, and take a piece of paper from the desk. (Natalie Portman is there right now)._

Sawyer: Very um-- -

Jamie: Brooke.

Sawyer: How are we going to get inside?

Jamie: The front door.

Sawyer: Oh.

--

Lucas: Do you want to keep playing.

Peyton: Not really, but I will, I promised Brooke.

Lucas: Well you want to know what's next?

Peyton: You can read it.

Lucas: _It's a place near a body of water, and not the river court. It's not near a river at all but a lake. Greenfield Park._

Peyton: Our wedding.

Lucas: One of the best days of my life.

Peyton: Mine too, and Brooke seriously has it in for her.

--

Julian: Can we jump on them?

Haley: You're such a little kid.

Julian: You know you want to.

Haley: I do!

(They climbed up on random mattresses and started jumping on them).

Worker: Hey you two! (Someone screamed at Haley and Julian).

Julian: Shit.

Haley: Guess we're going to loose this challenge.

(They jumped to the ground and rain for the door before the worker could catch up to them).

Haley: Lets just go to the next clue.

Julian: _Go to the place where we spent most of our time during the years. (Thing of our group)._

Haley: To the river court we go!

--

Sawyer: So there are famous celebrities staying in this hotel right now?

Jamie: Well Natalie Portman. No many people come to Tree Hill.

Sawyer: Right. I sometimes wish I was living in L.A.

Jamie: Why?

Sawyer: I'm not sure. (They got into the elevator, and Sawyer hit 17).

Jamie: Well it's crazier you know, more busy and less friendly.

Sawyer: I never thought of that. And seriously why do elevators never have 13?

Jamie: It's bad luck in someone's calendar.

Sawyer: It's good luck for Jews I learned that.

Jamie: Good to know something you learned was useful.

Sawyer: Hey!

(The elevator beeped and the doors opened to the 17th floor).

Sawyer: There's the paper. You hold the elevator I'll grab it.

Jamie: I'll take a picture of the 17th floor for extra proof.

Sawyer: Great. (She ran back into the elevator).

Sawyer: Next clue?

Jamie: _Go to the place where we spent most of our time during the years. (Thing of our group)._

Jamie: The river court.

Sawyer: Oh the place from the novel. Can you believe I've never been there?

Jamie: Really?

Sawyer: Yep.

--

Brooke: Lets just go meet everyone at the river court.

Nathan: That's where it ends?

Brooke: Duh.

Nathan: Nice.

Brooke: It's a very meaningful place. Besides don't you just think of Lucas and Peyton when you hear the river court?

Nathan: No, I think of basketball.

Brooke: You really are no fun.

--

Peyton: So what do we have to do here?

Lucas: The back of the card says: _Look at your surroundings, take a picture then read your last card._

Peyton: Wow, Brooke is very subtle about this ay?

Lucas: Yeah.

Peyton: Whats the last card say?

Lucas: _Go to the place where we spent most of our time during the years. (Thing of our group)._

Peyton: The river court.

Lucas: That's where everything started.

Peyton: C'mon you big lug lets go.

--

(Everyone waited for Lucas and Peyton to show up impatiently. Especially Brooke).

Brooke: Where are they?

Nathan: Right there. (Nathan pointed to the two figures walking towards them).

Brooke: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! Took them long enough.

Haley: Yeah, but you may want to run. (She whispered into Brookes ear).

Brooke: You think you're so funny.

Haley: Well actually-- -

Brooke: Nobody asked you!

Lucas: Hey everyone.

Brooke: Okay hand me all your clues, and proof. I'll calculate the scores then get back to you. Give me five minutes.

Peyton: So did you all know about this?

Haley: What?

Peyton: The set up.

(They all looked at her and didn't say anything).

Peyton: It was clearly a set up. We're not stupid.

Lucas: Give it up. (He whispered into her ear).

Peyton: Fine. (She pouted).

Lucas: You looks so cute when you pout. (He whispered).

Peyton: Shut up I do not! (she replied).

Lucas: No you do.

Brooke: So the winner is….. Sawyer and Jamie!

Jamie: Yes!

Sawyer: Yay! (They gave each other a high five).

Sawyer: What do we win?

Brooke: The satisfaction that you won, now it's late so I think we should all head home. Besides I actually have to work in the morning.

Lucas: You need a ride? (Lucas asked Peyton).

Peyton: Actually yes please.

Lucas: C'mon lets go then.

Peyton: Bye guys. (She gave everyone a hug and then when she hugged Brooke she said 'I'm going to get you for this later'. All Brooke could do was laugh).

(Brooke walked up to Julian and leaned on him as he put his arm around her shoulder).

Brooke: They look like they're in love.

Nathan: You're delusional.

Sawyer: I just realized my parents left without me.

Brooke: You're staying at my house that's why.

Sawyer: I am?

Brooke: Yeah.

Sawyer: Awesome! Do I have to go to school tomorrow?

Brooke: Yes.

Sawyer: I take all my excitement back.

Haley: C'mon Jamie, we're going to head back now too.

Jamie: Night everyone.

Sawyer: Bye.

Nathan: See you all tomorrow, probably.

Brooke: Goodnight.

--

(Meanwhile Lucas dropped Peyton off at her place, before she got out of the car she said something to Lucas.)

Peyton: I actually enjoyed myself tonight. I had fun.

Lucas: Me too.

(Then she kissed him on the cheek, opened the car door, stepped out and walked up the steps to her house. Unlocked the door and went inside. Lucas sat in his car, thinking about what just happened).

--

I have the end of the year show for my gymnastics club on Saturday, which is exciting. I'm officially a retired gymnast, now I can focus on my acting career! However we've had so much problems trying to put this dance for the end of the year party together. With little time, and people missing it seemed impossible. Especially since we are mostly all in high school and have exams etc. I'm making time to write. I leave for camp June 28th, so my last update will probably be the 27th till I get home. I love you all, and thanks for the support. Btw. Angell my love thanks for the great long reviews. They make my life. P.S. Hope the chapter was long enough for your approval! :)

Read and Review please. Love Melly.


	9. I'd Love To

**Everything's Changing**

Today was my gymnastics show. I stayed up all night last night teaching the dance to my friend, after I finally learned it myself. It was hard work but the dance turned out good. It was a bittersweet moment. I'm done gymnastics forever, and I had to empty out my locker. There were tears, and there was joy. I've had great times there. I may even go coach in the future for some moola. I'm so poor. Anyway I know I should be updating _WTTWEUTW_ but I just can't cause I love this story so much more.

Next chapter is number 10 and in my world that's one you don't want to miss!

**Chapter 9: I'd Love To**

(He wanted to go after her, but he didn't, instead he decided to just call her tomorrow. Tonight was definitely something. Maybe their romance was rekindling. This is what he wanted and hopefully she had the same intentions. She did kiss him before she walked back into the house. Find it was on the cheek but it had to mean something. And they did make out in the photo booth. She still had to have feelings for him right? Lucas went to bed more confused than ever).

(The next morning Peyton Sawyer woke up to a knock on the door.)

Brooke: Hey P. Sawyer! (Brooke, had already dropped Sawyer off at school and let Julian sleep in since he was out of town for a while then joined in the on the crazy Dare Night.

Peyton: Do you really think it's smart being here right now?

Brooke: Why not?

Peyton: Oh you know what you did.

Brooke: And what was that?

Peyton: Put me and Luke together on purpose for this dare night thing which wasn't really a dare night it was a set up. I'm not that dense and neither is Luke. And then forcing up to make out in a photo booth and everything. You can't do things like that were not polar bears. You can't just put us together and expect us to mate.

Brooke: I never made you guys make out in a photo booth. It said kiss and you could've not done it and lost dare night.

Peyton: Right…..

Brooke: So you and Lucas hooked up in the photo booth? This is amazing news! I just knew this would happen when me and Nathan were spying and you guys were in there for such a long time I was like they're so having sex in there. You didn't have sex in there right? Of course not I would've heard the moaning, why didn't I think of that last night.-- -

Peyton: You were spying on us?

Brooke: No.

Peyton: Brooke.

Brooke: I don't know what you're talking about.

Peyton: Brooke.

Brooke: Okay fine, but I just really want to see you two together again!

Peyton: First up of all if were to get back together if, I'm not implying that we are but if we were to date again or get back together it would on us not you guys. We'd have to do it ourselves, and it would take a long time to make up lost years, and we'd have to fix everything that went wrong before.

Brooke: I just want you to be happy.

Peyton: I am happy.

Brooke: I know that's what you say honey, but you've never been happy except when you were with Luke.

Peyton: Brooke.

Brooke: Listen to me, you two are meant for each other. No matter what happened in your past you can rebuild it and move forward. Your still young, and your life is a long time. And if you weren't interested in Luke, why haven't you dated anyone?

Peyton: It just never felt right.

Brooke: Sure.

Peyton: You really need to stop talking. Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?

Brooke: I can imagine. (She said grinning)

(They were then interrupted by Peyton's house phone ringing.)

Peyton: Hello?

(Peyton waited for answer).

Peyton: Oh, hey Luke.

(She walked out of the room with Brooke to her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Brooke by herself in the living room. What just happened?)

--

Ms. Darren: I hope you all had a great night. We'll start with taking up the homework.

Riley: What did you do last night? (Rylie whispered to her best friend Sawyer).

Sawyer: Dare night.

Riley: Like in the book?

Sawyer: Yep. Never try hitting a ball with you head it hurts!

Riley: I bet.

Ms. Darren: Riley, Sawyer would you care to tell us what's so entertaining?

Riley: Sure.

Ms. Darren: Well than go ahead.

Riley: Well in the book, there's one night where with that Felix kid they do a dare night sort of thing, and Sawyer's family did it last night.

Sawyer: Well it was me, my mom, my dad, my aunt Haley, my uncle Nathan, my cousin Jamie, my Aunt Brooke, and my Uncle Julian, and Skills and Bevin, but they kind of stopped playing before it ended.

Ryan: Seriously she's got like the richest family!

Riley: Shut up Ryan!

Ms. Darren: Would you care to share your experience?

Sawyer: Well it was really fun. I got to try, and do all sorts of weird things that I never would've done otherwise. We kind of planned it as a set up, but then the one's who weren't part, or weren't aware of the 'set up' got to play the game.

Ms. Darren: Well that sound like fun. Maybe we'll plan a Dare Night for our class. Now lets get back to the homework please.

--

Haley: Okay, so let me get this straight. They made out in the photo booth, and then you went to Peyton's this morning and he called her and she went into her bedroom and locked the door and didn't come out so you left?

Brooke: Well I don't know if the door was actually locked, but yes that's what happened.

Haley: Ahh It worked!

Brooke: I think they were planning a date!

Haley: You think? Of course they were!

Nathan: You both seriously have no lives.

Haley: Yes we do!

Brooke: You're just mad because you got stuck spying with me, rather than participating in Dare Night.

Nathan: Yeah I am mad!

Brooke: Get over it!

Nathan: Maybe I don't want too!

--

(Peyton lay on her bed thinking about what just happened).

_Lucas: So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight with me. It's Friday and I'm pretty sure Sawyer was staying at Riley's anyway-- -_

_Peyton: Like on a date?_

_Lucas: It doesn't has to be, just two friends or a date. Whatever you want._

_Peyton: I'd love too._

_Lucas: Really?_

_Peyton: Sure, what's the harm right? But you better not pull anything._

_Lucas: I won't I promise. _

_Peyton: Okay._

_Lucas: Is 7:00 okay?_

_Peyton: It's perfect._

(Why did she agree to that? Why did she agree to go on a date with Lucas? Her high school sweet heart. Her ex-husband who she had a child with. A person who made her live how she did now. They had a horrible history, and nothing could fix it. Right?)

--

So I talked a lot above. Next Sunday I leave for camp so I'm going to try and leave the story, at a place where you can stand 7 weeks without an update, but I'm not going to abandon this story. I love it too much. And I haven't abandoned my other two either it's just taking me longer to get the inspiration flowing. I have my science exam Monday and I haven't started studying uh oh. I should probably go do that.

Read and Review please. Love Melly.


	10. Is This The End For Us

**Everything's Changing**

This may or may not be the last chapter to this story, but don't think just cause it's a leyton story and possibly the end that it will be a happy ending, because it may not. Or it could be so read it. At the end leave me a review letting me know if I should continue it or end it, This is also probably the last update you'll get till I get home from camp so I hope you love it.

Chapter 10 -- Enjoy!! :)

**Chapter 10: Is This The End Of Us?**

Sawyer: You look really petty mom.

Peyton: Thanks.

Sawyer: You going on a date?

Peyton: Maybe.

Sawyer: Really? Who? Do I know them? Are they hot?

Peyton: Sawyer go get ready Riley will be here in less than 10 minutes.

Sawyer: I am ready. So who's the boy?

Peyton: You sound just like Brooke.

Sawyer: Does she know?

Peyton: No.

Sawyer: What if I call her?

Peyton: No!

(Then the doorbell rang).

Peyton: Can you get that it's probably Riley.

Sawyer: Fine, but this conversation isn't over.

Peyton: Didn't think it was.

(Before opening the door Sawyer looked through the peep hole to see Lucas' standing there in fancy clothing. He actually thought of bringing flowers but that was to much of a cliché).

Sawyer: Hey dad.

Lucas: Hey, what are you still doing here? Thought you were going to Riley's.

Sawyer: I am, she's not here yet.

Lucas: I see, is your mother upstairs?

Sawyer: Yeah, she's getting ready for a date it seems.

Lucas: Oh, really? (He questioned).

Sawyer: Yeah, you can probably just go up and talk to her.

Lucas: I'll just wait for her down her.

Sawyer: She might take a while, she's been up there forever already. I'll go tell her you're here though.

Lucas: Thanks kiddo.

(Well Sawyer was clearly left in the dark, about the date too.)

Sawyer: Mom.

Peyton: Goodbye, have fun tonight.

Sawyer: I'm not leaving yet, it wasn't Riley, it was dad.

Peyton: Oh tell him I'll be down in 5 minutes, I'm almost ready.

Sawyer: Wait, wait, wait. Are you going out with dad tonight?

Peyton: No.

Sawyer: Are you sure? (Peyton just shrugged her shoulders and she started applying mascara).

Sawyer: Ahh! You are!

Peyton: Go downstairs, I think I just heard a car pull up.

Sawyer: Sure.

(Just a moment later the doorbell rang again).

Sawyer: Oh.

Peyton: Bye. Love you.

Sawyer: Love you too mom.

--

(Lucas walked to wards the staircase as he yelled up to Peyton).

Lucas: You almost ready-- -

(He was cut of as he saw Peyton's long soft legs stepping down the steps. He looked up at the rest of her body, and dress as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a little black dress, that showed off her legs, which Lucas loved and she knew it too.)

Lucas: Wow.

Peyton: I didn't really know what to wear so I hope it's fine.

Lucas: No it's perfect, you look gorgeous.

Peyton: Thanks. (She blushed. It was amazing that after all these years a small compliment from Lucas could still do that to her).

--

Sawyer: Riley one second I just need to call my aunt.

Riley: No problem.

Brooke: Brooke Davis speaking.

Sawyer: I need to tell you something aunt Brooke?

Brooke: Kay, but be fast I'm working on this dress for Anne Payne, and it needs to be perfect.

Sawyer: My mom and dad went on a date tonight.

Brooke: No!

Sawyer: Yes!

Brooke: Where did they go? Or what was your mother wearing did you see?

Sawyer: I don't know where they were going, but mom took forever getting ready, and she's wearing that tiny little black dress you bought her Christmas.

Brooke: That dress?

Sawyer: Yep.

Brooke: There going to do 'it' tonight.

Sawyer: Hopefully.

Brooke: Sawyer you can't say those things.

Sawyer: But you just did!

Brooke: But you're 15.

Sawyer: It's not that young, you were totally having sex at 15 might I remind you.

Brooke: Yes, but you're still too young.

Sawyer: You suck. Well I've got to get back to my friend.

Brooke: I've got to talk to Haley! This is great news!

Sawyer: Bye.

Brooke: Bye Sweetie.

Riley: What was that about?

Sawyer: Well you know how my parents are divorced right?

Riley: Yeah.

Sawyer: Well they may be getting back together! They went on a date tonight.

Riley: That's really great for you Sawyer.

Sawyer: Thanks, I'm really excited.

Riley: You should be!

--

_Le Vie En Chocolate._

Lucas: I thought we should go somewhere fancy.

Peyton: This place is so expensive!

Lucas: Money doesn't matter.

Peyton: Stop.

Lucas: Stop what?

Peyton: Being so sweet.

Lucas: I don't want too.

Waiter: What drinks would you two like?

Peyton: I'll have an apple martini please.

Lucas: Vodka on the rocks.

Waiter: I'll be right back.

Peyton: Thanks.

--

Haley: They're on a date together? Ahh!!! I told you!

Brooke: I know you did!

Haley: Now I can tell Nathan, and tell him our crazy scheming worked!

Brooke: He's not going to believe us!

Haley: Who cares? Lucas and Peyton are-- -

Brooke: Leyton-- -

Haley: Again!

(The talked for a little while longer before hanging up on each other. Haley went in search of Nathan who had been playing video games with Jamie).

Haley: Nathan!

Nathan: What?

Haley: Guess who was right!

Nathan: You?

Haley: Yep! And you know why?

Nathan: No why?

Haley: Because tonight, Lucas and Peyton are on a date!

Jamie: What?

Nathan: Are you sure?

Haley: Yeah, my sources confirmed it.

Jamie: Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas?

Nathan: You have sources now?

Haley: How many other Lucas and Peyton's do you know? And yes I have always had sources.

Jamie: I was just checking.

Nathan: Who are your sources?

Haley: Brooke.

Nathan: Of course.

Haley: And Sawyer.

Jamie: Mom, not always the most reliable no offense.

Haley: Yes they are! And I'd tell you where their date was if I knew.

Nathan: Which you don't?

Haley: No, but I'm not lying.

Nathan: Didn't think you were.

--

Peyton had 3 drinks that night. Lucas had two. They went back to his place for dessert, and 'dessert' if you know what I mean. Well the 'dessert' wasn't actually planned. It just happened, but it felt so right.

Peyton kissed Lucas while sitting on his couch. But this time it was on the lips not the cheek. He kissed her back and begged for entrance to her mouth, which she granted. He didn't want to take advantage of her though. He knew she was a little drunk, but she was well aware of what was happening. They made their way to the bedroom, and removed all clothing since it was useless. Their bodies fit perfectly together, just like pieces to a puzzle. They were the only two pieces that fit together, other ones would be to small, two big or the wrong size entirely. Did this mean they were finally back together? What was this? All those questions would eventually have to be answered, but for that time they didn't speak, only enjoyed themselves, and each others company.

Peyton woke up the next morning curled up next to Lucas' with his arm wrapped around hers. What had she done? This wasn't right. She couldn't be with Lucas. She moved his arm off of her as she rolled out of bed with the sheets, before grabbing her bra, refastening it and putting on the rest of her clothes. Lucas' eyelids shuttered opened.

Lucas: Hey.

Peyton: I have to go.

Lucas: But-- -

Peyton: I'm sorry Lucas, I can't do this.

Lucas: But last night was a new beginning.

Peyton: No it was the closure we never had. It wasn't anything. It _can't _be anything!

Lucas: Why not?

Peyton: Because it can't! (She put found her purse and put it over her shoulder. At the same time Lucas pulled on his boxers, and put on a pair of pants).

Lucas: Please don't go, we can talk about this.

Peyton: There's nothing to talk about. I have to get home. (She opened the door). Don't follow me. (But of course he did).

Lucas: Peyton!

(She stopped dead in her tracks mid-street, since her car was across the street).

Peyton: Luke, we can't be together.

Lucas: I love you.

Peyton: I love you too, but we can't be together.

(At that second a car came speeding down the road with no time to stop. There was honking, a bang, a crash, and an explosion).

Lucas: PEYTON!

--

(Peyton lay in the hospital, not waking up and showing no improvement. Lucas never left her side never. It may have been weeks, months that passed, and he wouldn't move. Brooke visited various times, as well as Julian, Jamie, Sawyer, Nathan, Haley and a bunch of other friends. Lucas was a wreck, and a mess. And Peyton needed to wake up.)

Brooke: P. Sawyer if you don't wake up I'm going to disown you. You have to wake up honey.

-

Haley: Lucas is a mess without you. You need to wake up for him.

-

Nathan: Sawyer, if you're listening. You need to get better, and wake up because we're all so miserable without you. I never realized it before but I need you here.

-

(Peyton didn't hear anything that was said to her. Friends left get well balloons, letters, and presents hoping she would wake up. People have been known to be in comas for years. Lucas' couldn't have this happen to Peyton. And Sawyer was a horrible mess. When everything was starting to get back together everything fell apart again. Her mom was in a coma and could die, her dad and mom may never get to be together again, all her dreams were shattered. She never realized it till now, but she really needed her mom, and she just figured out what it felt like for Peyton as she grew up after loosing two mothers.

Peyton started to hear beeps, as she became conscious. The beeps turned into cries. Not people crying of grief, or happiness, but of a childs shrieks. A babies cries. She opened her eyes to find herself not in a hospital, but in a familiar home. Lucas' house, she rolled over, and she wasn't in any pain. Lucas lay beside her, but the cries of a baby wouldn't stop. She sat up out of her bed, and followed the sound down the hall. She walked into the nursery room, that had a jungle theme to it and picked up the crying baby. It was a little girl in a pink onesie laying on her back crying. It wasn't just any baby though; it was Sawyer, which meant that her and Lucas were still happily married. It was at that moment that everything changed. Everything was changing back to how it was. Everything she had encountered, was not real. Everything that happened was just a dream, and to wake up from a nightmare sometimes you need to die. She died in that car crash in her dream, but now she was back where she belonged; _home_.)

--

Bet you didn't see that coming? Everything a dream? Well except Arielle, because she knows the storyline before I know it, pretty much.

Please please please, let me know what you think, and if you want the story to continue. All the reviews I've gotten have been amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If the story ends here, I just wanted to thank all of you as readers of this story, for following, and supporting. It's been a great journey of 10 chapters, but I'm willing to continue for sure, but you'll see that the path it's taking is different officially. This story was originally going to be a one-shot which I quickly decided to change into a multi-chapter story.

Read and Review please. Love Melly.


	11. Epilogue

**Everything's Changing**

So it's been the whole summer, but I decided to come out with and Epilogue. So if you want to read it you can, but if you're happy where the story ended right now, that's okay too!

**Epilogue**

After awaking from that unsettling dream, Peyton wondered how the conversation would actually go. Peyton was pregnant, and she knew how Lucas felt, but after last night she was scared, and confused.

"Hey." Lucas kissed her on the forehead.

"I want to talk to you." Peyton stated. Just dive right into it.

"What's wrong?" He could read the terror, and fright on her face.

"Nothing."

"Peyton."

"Okay, well last night I had this dream. I had this dream where I told you I was pregnant, and you freaked out, and we got divorced, and then I died and it was horrible." Peyton said quickly. Getting it off her chest.

"Peyton, that's never going to happen. We'll never get divorced. I love you, you're stuck with me." He pulled his wife into his arms.

"Well in that case, I have something else to tell you. And don't freak out, please. I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Her eyes watered, she was happy, and Lucas could see that."

"This is great!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! Peyton what you had last night was a bad dream. I couldn't be more excited to be a father again. But I think we should check with the doctor to make sure everything's okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, and don't ever forget that.

--

"Have you told him yet?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"This morning."

"And, how'd he take it? Like you thought?"

"No, better actually. He's really excited."

"I told you he would be! You worry way too much sometimes Peyton, and it's definitely not good for the baby. You need to rest."

"I'm fine Brooke. Really."

"I know you are honey, but never mind."

--

Lucas, and Peyton went to the doctor to make sure everything was fine with the pregnancy. It was. The pregnancy went smoothly except for the occasional days of morning sickness pregnancy looked good on Peyton. Well she didn't think so but Lucas did.

8 months later Elizabeth Karen Scott was welcomed into the world. Unlike Sawyer she was all her father.

Ellie had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was as cute as can be. She was named after Peyton's mom, and Lucas'.

"See there was nothing to worry about." Lucas whispered into his wife's ear.

"I know. And in my heart I knew we were going to live happily ever after. It's just having a dream like that can scare someone."

"I understand, I've had bad dreams before, but you're safe with me."

"I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott.

"I'm glad because I was starting to like you." He teased her, and she hit him on the chest. "I was joking. I love you too,"

--

Sawyer started grade 9 at Tree Hill high school. Her father was the basketball coach, and her mother was going far with her label; Red Bedroom Records.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Grade 9, I'm going to be your English teacher for the semester." Ms. Darren introduced herself. "Over the course of the year we're going to be reading two books. Romeo, and Juliet, and An Unkindness of Ravens."

Sawyer raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sawyer, and An Unkindness of Ravens is about my parents. My father, Lucas Scott wrote it about my mother Peyton. And they've lived happily ever after. Not too many do, but they did, and are still in that honeymoon, blissed out faze. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. As the book says Lucas and Peyton true love always."


End file.
